


Eddie 'I Get What I Want' Diaz

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Buck encounters an ex of his on a call. It puts things into perspective for Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 30
Kudos: 916





	Eddie 'I Get What I Want' Diaz

**Author's Note:**

> A short but sweet one 💙💜 Leave a kudo or a comment. They brighten my day ! 💙💜

"It's not funny, man. You should have seen the level of sass he gave me this morning." Eddie grumbled as they rode in the truck to their next call. 

"He gets the sass from you, Eddie." Buck snorted as he bumped Eddie's shoulder.

"That's besides the point." Eddie huffed and Buck raised an eyebrow.

"So what's the point than?" Buck asked and Eddie rubbed the back of his neck.

"The point is that I can't have my nine year old kid talking back to me like that." Eddie muttered and Buck nodded.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Buck tilted his head and Eddie frowned.

"I don't know. I never had to ground him before." Eddie shrugged and Buck wrinkled his nose.

"Ground him?" Buck bit his lip and Eddie sighed.

"Yeah…" Eddie mumbled and Buck shifted slightly in his seat.

"How exactly is that going to work? What are you going to take away from that kid? He doesn't really play video games unless it's with other people, he doesn't watch TV that much. He reads comics and plays with his legos. What are you going to do? Take away his books and legos and stifle his creativity?" Buck asked with slight hesitation and Eddie's frown deepened.

"Maybe send him to his room for awhile?" Eddie tried but even he could hear how lame that sounded.

"What's that going to accomplish? Christopher is a smart kid, man. Just talk to him, one on one. Sit him down and explain to him why he can't talk to you like that. Explain to him that there is a level of respect that you both need to have for each other and that this morning you felt disrespected. I'm sure that Chris would benefit far more from that conversation than an hour in his room without his legos." Buck advised and Eddie blinked at him.

"When the hell did you get so wise?" Eddie asked with a small smirk and Buck laughed.

"I'm a lot more than just a pretty face, man." Buck shot back earning a chuckle from the older man.

"Yeah. Yeah. Seriously, man I appreciate the help." Eddie smiled and Buck returned it.

"Anytime." Buck bumped his shoulder.

When they pulled up to the scene and got out of the truck, Bobby was staring at Buck like he was seeing him for the first time.

"What?" Buck asked and Bobby shook his head with a smile.

"Nothing." Bobby whispered and Buck frowned in confusion. 

The call turned out to be a simple fender bender. The woman had only suffered a mild concussion and her husband was going to drive her to the hospital, which left the team to clean up. Buck was grabbing the first aid kit and when he got back up someone punched him straight in the jaw. He fell backwards and landed on his ass. 

"What the fuck, asshole!" Buck heard Eddie growl out and Buck looked up to see Bobby holding Eddie back. 

Buck looked over to his attacker and froze. Oh shit…

"Evan." 

Buck winced at the sight of the tall blond haired man.

"James." Buck choked out as Eddie struggled to break free from Bobby. 

"It's okay, Eddie. I deserved that." Buck mumbled as he rubbed his jaw.

"You're on blood thinners, Buck!" Eddie stressed as he glared at James, who froze.

"Shit! Evan, I didn't know. Fuck I wouldn't have…" James started but Buck waved him off as he got up.

"Blood thinners or not I had that one coming." Buck blushed and James frowned as he grabbed ahold of Buck's chin to check the damage. 

"Still…" James muttered and Buck bit his lip.

"Well this is awkward." Buck tried to ease the tension but James just scoffed letting him go.

"No, what's awkward is walking in on your boyfriend fucking your sister." James shot back and Buck winced again.

"I was in a bad place…" Buck tried but James glared at him.

"I was so fucking in love with you. I was ready to go all in. I was looking at rings, Evan!" James hissed and Buck looked down.

"James…" Buck tried but James shook his head tears springing to his eyes. 

"I just keep playing those seven months over and over in my head trying to figure out what I did wrong…" James sighed and Buck closed his eyes.

"You did nothing wrong. You were perfect. I was the one that was a mess. I was a self-destructing arrogant kid, who was looking for self-worth in the wrong places. What I did was awful and you didn't deserve that and I'm sorry." Buck muttered and James sighed.

"I wasted seven months of my life on you." James scoffed and shook his head. 

"I know." Buck sighed before James pulled him into a hug.

"Take care of yourself, asshole." James grumbled before pulling away.

Buck watched him walk away with a slight frown. Soon his skin started to burn and he turned to see four pairs of eyes on him.

"You dated a man?" Hen asked looking slightly shocked.

Chim was blinking rapidly as if he was trying to process what he'd just witnessed. Bobby was frowning in thought and Eddie was frozen to the spot.

"Can we like not make this a big thing…" Buck mumbled as he grabbed the first aid kit and headed for the truck.

"You're Bi?" Hen kept pushing and Buck sighed.

"I'm Pan." Buck muttered lowly and Hen's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, Buckaroo! Why haven't we talked about this?" Hen asked and Buck rolled his shoulder.

"It's not a big deal." Buck answered uncomfortably as he got into the truck.

"Does Maddie know?" Chim asked and Buck rolled his eyes. 

"Probably." Buck shrugged feeling his skin itch with discomfort.

"Are you a bottom or a top or a vers. I bet you're a vers?" Hen asked and Buck frowned.

"Jesus Christ, Hen!" Eddie shook his head at her.

"What?" Hen asked and Eddie frowned at her.

"Boundaries." Eddie scolded and Buck was thankful for the interruption.

"Can we change the subject?" Buck sighed and Hen nodded looking slightly guilty.

The ride back to the station was awkward and tense. It was like everyone was walking on eggshells around him. Buck found himself having to go work out in the gym in order to escape the awkwardness. He was doing curl ups when Eddie walked over.

"So how many more scorned exes do you have out there looking for some payback?" Eddie asked casually and Buck sighed.

"A few…" Buck muttered and Eddie nodded.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Eddie asked and Buck put down his weights.

"If I met someone than yes." Buck answered honestly and Eddie frowned.

"And if you didn't?" Eddie raised an eyebrow and Buck shrugged. 

"Didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. In the Seals some guys didn't like me so much after I told them." Buck stated and Eddie was offended.

"You really think that low of me?" Eddie snapped and Buck blinked.

"No... Look you didn't tell me you're Bi either." Buck stated and Eddie froze.

"How…"

"You're not as subtle as you think." Buck shrugged and Eddie blushed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Eddie asked and Buck tilted his head.

"I figured you would tell me when you were ready and if you didn't that's your right not to" Buck said and Eddie rubbed the back of his neck.

"How come you never made a move?" It was a shy whisper but Buck heard it.

"Because I respect you too much to ever shackle you to me. Because you deserve way better than me." Buck mumbled and Eddie glared at him.

"Don't you think that that was my choice to make?" Eddie seethed and Buck shook his head.

"You're the best thing in my life. You and Christopher and I'm not risking losing that by thinking with the wrong head!" Buck shot back and Eddie shoved him.

"You're a fucking idiot!" Eddie shouted and a crowd started to form.

"Diaz! Buckley! Cool off!" Bobby ordered and Buck shouldered passed Eddie into the locker room.

By the end of the shift Buck just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep for seven years. When he got home, he dragged himself up to his bed and crashed. A few hours later, he felt the bed dip. He tensed as he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Eddie's familiar scent encased him.

"Go back to sleep." Eddie whispered and Buck bit his lip.

"What are you doing here?" Buck asked and Eddie held him tighter.

"Sleep." Eddie ordered gently and Buck sighed before closing his eyes.

When he woke up to the sun flickering through the window and wrapped up in Eddie's arms, Buck felt complete.

"I talked to Christopher last night. Sat him down and talked to him about respect like you suggested. It worked like a charm. I got him to apologize and hug me. You were right. He's at my abuela's right now." Eddie told him.

"Eddie…" Buck turned to face him.

"You've grown into this amazing man. You're not some smartass 21 year old kid anymore. You're a good man with so much to offer. So this is me officially putting my hat in the race. I want you. Plain and simple. When I want something I don't stop working for it until I get it. You are going to be mine, Buck. So spare us all the angst and drama of me wooing you and convincing you that nothing is going to change what we have and that all that is going to happen is that it's going to make everything better." Eddie cupped Buck's jaw.

"How can you be so sure?" Buck asked and Eddie smiled at him.

"Because loving you is like breathing. It's that easy." Eddie's thumb traced Buck's bottom lip.

"What if our love has asthma?" Buck asked and Eddie snorted.

"Than we get an inhaler." Eddie shrugged and Buck was confused.

"The inhaler is a metaphor for what exactly?" Buck asked and Eddie laughed.

"Work, dedication, honesty, patience and most of all fate." Eddie kissed him softly and Buck melted into him.

"I'm scared." Buck whispered as he kissed Eddie deeply. 

Eddie carded a hand through Buck's curls. 

"We're in this together. I have your back, mi amor." Eddie kissed down Buck's neck to suck on his collarbone.

\--  
10 Months Later

Buck spat out the toothpaste from his mouth and washed his face one last time.

"Come on, we need to drop Christopher off and we are already five minutes behind schedule." Eddie said as he poked his head into the bathroom.

"Coming." Buck went to follow after him but stopped in the hall before racing back into the bathroom.

He grabbed the gold band from the small bowl next to the sink and put it on his ring finger before jogging out of the bathroom to catch up with his boys.


End file.
